Otra vez
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Un error que no debió suceder...no fue mi culpa! No era mi intención dramatizar todo esto! yo enfrentare esta debilidad! Te buscare Spencer! -mal summary espero lo lean y le den oportunidad XD


Bueno empece este fic hace rato mientras continuo con mi fic secretos en mi cuarto lo siento es que últimamente me han estado quitando el inter y a parte la inspiración no llega a si que mientras les dejo este oneshot espero les guste dude thats my ghost no me pertenece y sin mas el fic CX

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(Porque sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad)  
>Venia caminando un chico con cabello azabache, este venía muy deprimido luego de una pelea con su pequeño primo<br>(Quiero empezar de nuevo, y lo incluso de una vez realizar)  
>C-creo, creo que debería disculparme con él, es mi primito y no dejare que nuestra amistad se pierda por tonterías<p>

(Que irónico es vivir, motivando a otros sin querer seguir)  
>+++Flashback+++<br>El peli azabache venía muy alegre para encontrarse con su castaño favorito, el cual ya estaba en donde mismo más alegre de lo común  
>Hey, Billy tengo que decirte algo! -gritaba muy emocionado el menor<br>Que es lo que sucede Spen~? -le dice igual contagiado de la alegría del castaño  
>Me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar mi sueño de ser cineasta! -grita aún más emocionado mientras se le avienta encima a su primo con demasiada felicidad<br>F-felicidades..._-dice sin mucha convicción

(Con sueños por lograr, tropezando con otros en mi caminar)  
>Que te pasa? -le pregunta el castaño confundido al notar el tono de voz del mayor<br>E-es que...-dice con un débil tono de voz- como te atreves a dejarme solo!?  
>N-no es eso solo me iré por unos años -dice obviamente nervioso<br>Con que te largas sin consultarme lo!? Bien vete y no vuelvas!? -dice muy enfadado mientras da media vuelta y se va a paso largo  
>+++Fin del flashback+++<p>

(No es que quiera arrepentirme, ni regresar a aquel pasado, solo quiero recuperarlo...mi cielo azul)

+++Flashback+++  
>Unos pequeños niños de 6 y 10 años se encontraban a escondidas de sus padres en un parque cercano<br>Tu siempre estarás conmigo verdad Billy~? -le pregunta un inocente castaño a su primo mayor Pero por supuesto bro! Yo dejaría mi sueño de ser cantante por ti! -le afirma el peli negro con su radiante sonrisa  
>En serio? -muy ilusionado el menor<br>No...-al ver el puchero del menor rápidamente lo abraza protectora mente-no la dejaría porque te llevaría conmigo, tu estarías a mi lado...  
>Billy...-se le aguadan los ojos aferrando se a su primo<br>+++Fin del flashback+++

(No quiero ver en tu reflejo esa expresión anegada ni de sacrifico, entiéndelo!)  
>Tienes razón Billy...fue egoísta de mi parte irme sin pedir tu opinión, me quedare a tu lado~ -le dice el castaño una vez al verse con una voz melancólica<br>Tú debes de ir...-susurra con pesar el pelinegro  
>Que? Yo me quedare a tu lado igual como tú lo has hecho...-dice intentando dar una sonrisa sincera<br>No quiero verte deprimido maldición! -dice muy desesperado-si te hace feliz irte para estudiar la carrera está bien, te deseo lo mejor y espero volvamos a vernos...-se va corriendo sin poder controlar sus lágrimas por más tiempo

(Las lágrimas no borran los pecados, tu y yo debemos cargar con esa culpa, como escapó de este laberinto, si esperándote estoy)  
>Continuaba corriendo debido al dolor que sintió al decir eso, apostaba a que su primito a de estar igual después de todo era igual o un poco más sensible<br>No puedo salir de este problema...quiero pero...debo esperarlo a él...-dice muy desanimado el pelinegro

(Todo se me ha escapado de las manos y ser honesta tan solo me hace daño, que hago para encontrar una salida de esta realidad!)  
>No era mi intención dramatizar tanto! -grita notoriamente desesperado-solo le dije lo que verdaderamente siento~ -hace un notorio puchero- que haré...para poder librarme de esto! -grita jalándose levemente el cabello desesperado<p>

(Porque sabiendo cuan larga es la vida, me deprimo con facilidad, busco el camino, tal vez debiera, enfrentar esta debilidad!) Ahhh~ la vida no es para siempre y sin embargo...hay odio sentir este sentimiento! -suspira derrotado sin poder ocultarlo más-tengo...tengo que enfrentar esto...como la Cobra que soy~ -dice en tono seguro

(Supongo que al final habré de decir "perdóname" otra vez, no se me da muy bien, pero si no lo hago te preocupare)  
>El aspirante a cantante se va corriendo con todo lo que le dan sus piernas para poder encontrar a su castaño al cual lo encuentra fuera de su casa con cara de tristeza<br>Spencer! -le grita muy agitado el mayor al llegar frente al castaño  
>B-Billy..? -le pregunta tartamudeando levemente debido al reciente sollozo que había podido controlar<br>Lo siento! -grita muy de repente el pelinegro  
>Eh..? -solo atina a responder eso el aspirante a cineasta, ya que es muy raro que el mayor se disculpe <p>

(Todo lo que abrace algún día, tiene un orden en mi vida, sean tormentas o alegrías, debo aceptar~)  
>S-Spencer..-rápidamente sin saber su reacción lo abraza posesivamente<br>Billy! -se sonroja ante el acto del mayor  
>Todo en mi vida, he tenido tanto buenas...como malas experiencias...aunque más buenas digo, soy Billy Joe Cobra~ -dice muy orgulloso -pero tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida<p>

(Espero algún día lo entiendas cuando mis ojos cerraba era para no lastimarte, igual que hoy!) Yo...-cierra sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas mientras tiembla notoriamente- espero y te valla bien en tu nueva escuela...sabes~ yo igual me iré a estudiar por mi sueño de ser cantante -suspira para poder calmarse 

(Seguiré, sin mirar a lado, porque esto ya me tiene sin cuidado. Y no busco amigos tenlo claro, de las mentiras me harte!)  
>Oh...me alegro mucho Billy~ cuanto tiempo te irías~? -el castaño susurra debido al miedo de la respuesta<br>Por toda la vida...p-pero haría mi tiempo para venir a verte! -grita lo último desesperado-  
>Oh! E-eso...m-me alegra mucho! -sonríe con un leve sonrojo mientras sus ojos están levemente llorosos<br>Esa fue su última platica, de ese par de primos que tanto se amaban…Ahora ya ni se hablan debido al poco tiempo que se dan por su carrera

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oye Cobra quieres comer algo con nosotras~? -le preguntan un par de chicas lindas con buenos atributos  
>No me interesan en lo más mínimo, gracias chicas~ -sonríe coqueto y se va dejando a las chicas, en lugar de decepcionadas o indignadas, las dejo emocionadas por no decir más enamoradas<br>No necesito amigos...ellos solo mienten….Y yo detesto las mentiras! -gruñe por lo bajo enojado recordando el incidente de hace unos años con su querido castaño  
>-a si es ya habían pasado exactamente 3 años desde su última visita, ya el mayor con la joven edad de 21 años y el castaño con 17 de edad, no se volvieron a ver, poco a poco el tiempo hizo que el pelinegro olvidara poco a poco los sucesos pasados dejando solo pequeños fragmentos, al punto de olvidar a su primo favorito<p>

(Ya mi corazón han destrozado, y mi cuerpo sigue lastimado, no se a dónde voy ni a quien espero, es la realidad!) Ah~ esto es cansado...bueno, nunca dijeron que ser una estrella súper genial y fabulosa como yo iba a ser tan fácil~ -dice en tono presumido-  
>-Cobra aun que tenía fama, dinero...y chicas! Aun así se sentía incompleto….No sabía que era pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo... No sé qué es lo que me falta...pero yo seguiré adelante~ -dice muy seguro de sí mismo<p>

(Cual es el motivo por el cual aún vivo, quiero muy fuerte gritarlo podrás escucharlo, nada es como antes, perdí toda inseguridad, dime lo una vez más!) Ahhh~ me siento tan...raro! Este sentimiento no lo sentía desde...hace tiempo...-se decía a si mismo el ojiaqua (N.A: todos dicen que tiene ese color xD) Q-quiero...Quiero verte Spencer! -grita muy seguro de sí mismo y a la vez inconscientemente- q-que...? -se pregunta debido al recuerdo inconsciente que tuvo  
>Eso era...me falta eso...me faltas tú Spencer...-se dice a si mismo sin poder creérselo <p>

(Siempre me animas y te lo agradezco a si mi alma fortalezco busco el camino, tal vez debiera...enfrentar esta debilidad!) Siempre...estuviste a mi lado...siempre me apoyaste al punto de sentir cada vez más seguridad...yo...te buscare...te buscare Spencer! -dice gritando al cielo muy confiado y seguro mientras tiene una mirada de determinación  
>Aun importarle que todas las personas de ahí lo miraban raro<br>B-buenas noches –dice el pelinegro apenado mientras se va muy nervioso del lugar

Fin xD Se que no es un graaaan fic pero bueno...la escuela puede motivarte a veces...digo...si no existiese el aburrimiento...no existiría este fic xD Bueno saludos! Quiero review D: xD buenos días/tardes/noches CX


End file.
